Dragons, No Longer Monsters
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: ON THE BACKS OF DRAGONS AU An updated and far more accurate account of all known dragons without the abundant superstition and guess work of the old Book of Dragons and other accounts of Dragonkind. Meant to be read like a school text book.
1. Chapter 1

In the history of man, the world has always been filled with rumored beasts of unimaginable horror and destruction. They had been called Champions of the Underworld, Agents of Death, World Eaters, and Devil Serpents. But no matter where in the world you live or what folklore you've been told a single word is unmistakable anywhere it is spoken: _Dragon_

But is the word as unmistakable as it seems? Are the dragons nothing more then feral, mindless, brutes as we had once taught ourselves? Did the writer of the Old Book of Dragons document and explain everything? Was any other account of Dragons any less flawed?

The simple and short answer is No.

The long and detailed answer is this entire book. Countless repeated observations and studies that have proven to be fact against all the Old Lore the world once lived by. The following pages contain summaries about each dragon species recorded, dimensions, habitat, diet, default behavior, special abilities and the truth behind the rumors from the Old Lore.

So to you I present the good and the bad behind each dragon, but I no truth back nor make any false statements or impression. The true story behind the greatest creatures that have terrorized and inspired Humankind.

Dragons,

No Longer Monsters

 **. . . And there, the introduction to the second book in my On The Backs of Dragons AU, An updated replacement to the Book of Dragons without the superstitions and propaganda of the first. No "Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself" here. I eventually hope to write one about the Humans but I'll only be able to work off and on so don't harass me for constant updates.**

 **Apparently** **I need to emphasize that this is my AU, That means my rules for my story. I will make changes to cannon dragons and may even remove dragons entirely if the're not a good fit for my AU. So stop sending me reviews about inconsistencies between my story and Cannon. GOT IT?**

 **Arrowheadlock**


	2. Night Fury

Night Fury

No other dragon is more famous or unmistakable then the Night Fury. This powerful and elegant dragon is responsible for the greatest feats that helped from a prospering coexistence between dragon and man.

It is medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with black coloration with a pattern of lighter spots to break up it's outline. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The dragon is about 26 feet in length, 27 as a fully grown dragon with two powerful wings, 8 (Male) or 6 (Female) ear-like appendages on the back of its head that help it hear, with the two "primary" ears able to move to help convey emotion. as well as smaller "Nubs" around their jaw and chin depending on their age. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and retractable triangular serrated teeth.

In flight, the Night Fury's wingspan is unrivaled, bearing approximately 48 feet. This allows it to fly faster, longer and further than any of the other recorded dragon species. It uses the wing-like tail fins on its tail to help steer and maneuver. And to a lesser extent, at a certain point of age a Night Fury's spines can split, doubling surface area and granting even more control and maneuverability. However, the large surface area of it's wings and fins also leaves the dragon vulnerable, as a Night Fury will be incapable of flying if one of these fins is damaged. A potentially deadly injury since Night Furies are largely dependent on flight in order to hunt or escape danger.

As for behavior and intelligence, it could be argued that a Night Fury is even more expressive and intelligent then humans, displaying almost every emotion easily or understanding human speech and to an extent human writing, despite being physically unable to speak or write in human language. Night Furies are more then capable of living independent, but prefer a more social lifestyle such as a pack or human communities. Of course each Night Fury is different, their personality determined by countless factors.

For Firepower, a Night Fury is armed with the ability to fire blue or purple blasts of energy at various degrees of power with pinpoint accuracy. The exact composure of a Night Fury's blasts is mostly unknown but to an extent related to lightning somehow, the truth behind the old lore story that Night Furies breathed lightning. (It is also possible that the tale is also a result of someone mistaking a skrill for a Night Fury due to poor visibility) A Night Fury can also use a variation to heat certain objects or to set something aflaim rather then incinerate it such as a stone bed or a human's campfire and lantern.

As for Strength, Endurance, and Stamina, a Night Fury is a hard worker, able to maneuver aggressively at high speeds for hours without tiring, a feat that requires immense stamina and endurance, especially in the thinner air. Strength alone is hard to measure for a Night Fury as they almost always use momentum for any task from tackling prey to fighting. But it is safe to say that a Night Fury has more then enough strength to hold it's own against other dragons.

In addition to powerful eyes that can see at night, A Night Fury has another form of observation, arguably more useful then eyesight: Echolocation. With their powerful and wide range of hearing able to track sounds, a Night Fury is able to let out a roar and calculate the surrounding environment down to the smallest detail by the direction and time it's echo returns.

And the entire process is subconscious, automatic, like the instinct to breathe. Helping demonstrate the raw intelligence of the Night Fury. Us human can learn more then a little from Dragons.

A Night Furies diet is varied, but picky in some regards. They can consume most fish, game, and livestock without problem, as their stomach acids are powerful enough to dissolve even bone. However, like most dragons, Eels are a no go and Plants like the Blue Olander and Poacher Root are toxic. Other plants, berries, and herbs like those used to spice meat are safe to consume but not able to replace meat entirely.

Notes:

Night Furys have been sighted living wild in the Frozen Sea, but not by choice. The Pack has since moved to Isle of The Night in order to increase population.

The Alpha, Toothless has demonstrated the ability to overcharge and overpower the Enslaved Bewilderbeast's control of other dragons. This wasn't mentioned as we simply don't have enough information to be accurate.

Night Fury Eggs take about 9 months to hatch

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, but life has been busy. My Grandmother had cancer so that delayed things. Good news is that the doctors removed a golfball sized clump of tissue, but only a millimeter was actually cancerous so they got it all out. Bad new is that** **chemo is confirmed to be necessary. After that it was Cristmass and I got a new computer and Starwars Battlefront, so that happened, and I realized that my new computer didn't have Word on it! I wrote this on Google Docs but I expect some errors with the upload, I'll try to fix that ASAP.** **  
**


	3. The Skrill

The Skrill

Famous for it's unique ability to absorb and manipulate lightning, The Skrill is often considered an omen for violent weather. This elusive and aggressive dragon has been well observed and documented from a distance, however the species shares a grudge against humans due to enslavement in Drago's army.

The dragon has large wings and a spiked back and tail. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are said to be sharp enough to cut bare skin without effort, and it's an excellent flyer. It also appears to have gills-like organs on its neck. The Skrill possesses a crown of spikes on its head which nearly all are the same length except the center "Primary" one. The Skrill's crown can also be used to give it expression, as it is able to control them to be pulled back or forward to an extent. Its head slightly triangular with two forward facing eyes, and its tail has an array of spines. The proportion of its head, body, and wings are quite close to that of a Night Fury. The similarities with the Night Fury only strengthen in flight, as a Skrill's speed and acrobatics are enough to compete or even possibly exceed the Night Fury.

However, Skrills can be identified apart from Night Furies by a lack of forearms, needing to use claws on it's wings to walk in a similar manner to a Monstrous Nightmare. And even though the ability to manipulate lightning is exclusive to the Skrill, that didn't stop a common old lore rumor that it was a Night Fury that was able to breath lightning.

Skrills do not settle down in a certain habitat like most Dragons, rather Skrills wander, chasing ever shifting stormfronts and magnetic fields for the most potential lightning. Even so, Skrills are very "Territorial" and will aggressively face anything that gets to close for their liking. As for a Skrills actual diet, they have been observed consuming fish, deer, boar, and even a domesticated yak from time to time but seem to enjoy mutton and goat the most.

How a Skrill is actually able to manipulate lightning and electricity is mostly unknown outside of using magnetic fields as no one has been able to document a Skrill up close or find a deceased Skrill to dissect. The most promising theory suggests that the scales on the skrill's body are naturally conductive and able to absorb electricity and that the gill like slits on the Dragon's neck help reverse the effect, thus projecting it's stored lightning.

Unfortunately, the Skrill's destructive potential makes this dragon species a prize for Poachers and Dragon Slavers, well worth a king's ransom in good health. It has been confirmed that Drago Bludvist had multiple skrills enslaved in his army, submissive and ready to to anything the madman ordered them to. And even though those days are long past, the Skrill as a species refuses to forgive humanity in any form and as such will refuse any attempt to bond.

In Conclusion, the Skrill is a fascinating dragon able to manipulate the power of magnetism and electricity to make of for it's lack of fire and is on a constant search for the most potent source of lightning, and thus drawn to violent storms. And while the Dragon's' abilities paved the road in the research and discovery of using electricity, abuse and enslavement by humankind has convinced them that all humans are the enemy. Do not approach, as a Skrill will not hesitate at all before going in for the kill.


	4. Snow Wraith

Snow Wraith

Sometimes incorrectly called a Snow Fury, the Snow Wraith is one of two dragon species known to prosper in the frozen north, the other being the Bewilderbeast. These Ice dweller dragons are more than territorial and have been recorded attacking intruders under the cover of snowstorms.

The Snow Wraith has a snow white body making it near impossible to spot among the snow and ice of it's home. The dragon has a total of four limbs, two legs and two wings, and as such walks in the same manner as a Monstrous Nightmare or the Skrill. The Snow Wraith has two prominent teeth protruding from its lower jaw. The Snow Wraith also has a protrusion of some sort on it's chin and what appear to be eyebrows. The Snow Wraith has a long tail covered with spikes but the spikes appear to be cosmetic as they provide no aerodynamic advantage or aid in hunting. It has only two claws and toes on its feet. the Snow Wraith's wings are unique, in terms of structure, with the fact that the wings are only attached to the dragon's forelimb rather than the torso This allows the Snow Wraith to easily walk on four limbs, as the wing fingers that stretch to the back of the wing are placed in a very unique way, some of them are close to each other, while the next one would be further apart. This also makes its humerus very important as any injury at that point would remove the Snow Wraith's ability to even move it's wings.

The Snow Wraith is almost completely blind by conventional means, but makes up for that flaw with the ability to "see" heat, a trait they share with some other known reptiles and even the Oakhood people. Given this fact, and the fact that humans and dragons have high body temperatures when compared to snow it's no surprise that a Snow wraith's ability to track intruders in it's natural environment is unmatched, unless they know how to completely mask their own body heat.

In terms of a fire breath, the Snow Wraith, like the Bewilderbeast uses a frost based alternative, this time it is a rapid volley of frost ranging from snowflakes to hail the size of grapes. So while a Snow Wraith won't be able to incinerate you like other aggressive dragons, it can trap you in a small avalanche, resulting in a miserable and slow death of hypothermia, frostbite, and dehydration, assuming your head is left exposed and you don't suffocate first.

Snow Wraiths have been recorded at Glacier Island and on the Northern edges of the Frozen Sea, areas where it is winter year round. It is unknown what a Snow Wraith's diet consists of, since most potential prey can't survive such cold temperatures. Some suggest that the Snow Wraith is able to burrow through the ice and feed on fish in the water but constantly digging tunnels through glacial ice would be extremely inefficient and no recorded species of fish live that far north.

We still know little about the Snow Wraith, as unobstructed sightings are rare and far inbetween. So far it is best to leave this species of dragon alone.

Notes

There were claims of another arctic Dragon, dubbed a Woolly Howl. Described as a pale brown variant of a Night Fury with fur, the claims were quickly dismissed as a hoax upon inspection of the evidence. But even today some cheap salesmen will try to sell Woolly Howl goods to unaware buyers.

Snow Wraiths hibernate in the summer rather than the winter.

The Snow Wraith appears to be related to the Bewilderbeast, thus the strong similarities

Snow Wraith teeth are worth a fortune on the Poacher's market, as it is rumored that a Snow Wraith tooth is the key to unlock long hidden treasure.

 **Up next, Tracker Class**


	5. Cleverclaw

Cleverclaw

In the Old Lore, all dragons were described as monsters whose sole purpose is to kill in as gruesome a way as possible. Now we clearly know that such claims were an attempt to demonize dragons, and that no species is ever that vicious unless forced. No Species that is, except for one: the Cleverclaw.

A dragon built to combine savageness and cunning in large quantities into a fast and nimble bird like body. The Cleverclaw stands at nine feet tall and a length of ten feet nose to tail and is armed with a crocodile like mouth full of teeth. A Cleverclaw's hide is usually some shade of dark or faded green broken up by black tiger stripes to help blend into its natural environment: the forest. The Cleverclaw's wings are relatively weak compared to other dragons, unable to hold flight at altitudes exceeding forty feet, but the wings aren't meant for flying, instead a Cleverclaw uses its wing to get an extra bit of speed while on the hunt. And while the Cleverclaw has claws on it's wings, you should be more afraid of the giant curved claw on each of it's feet. These massive toe claws that provide half the dragon's name is probably the most lethal claw found on any animal, always poised to rip deep into prey's flesh.

The other half of the Dragon's name is a direct reference to the Cleverclaw's extreme intelligence and cunning, enabling the dragon to outwit prey, and potential competition. Cleverclaws are social dragons living in small groups called Pods, but are far from friendly, poised to kill anything outside of one's pod. A pod of Cleverclaws is nigh unstoppable on the hunt, able to outrun and flank their prey with ease before attacking as a group, with some providing a distraction while another dashes in to use it's claws to inflict a deep gash and then retreat and wait for it's prey to bleed out.

Under no circumstances should anyone even try and cross paths with a Cleverclaw, if you spot one: the entire pod has already flanked you. Despite this dragons cunning, Cleverclaws still live by their primal, predatory instincts, and thus seem mindless and uncivilized when compared to other dragons.

The Cleverclaw's fire, commonly called the firebolt is launched from the dragon's mouth and is accurate up to sixty feet away and able to penetrate a slightly flawed iron breastplate. However, the Firebolt appears to have some actual mass rather than just flames, enough mass to knock loose objects over. While yet unconfirmed, there is evidence that the Firebolt is made up of a semi-solid gel that burns when exposed to air.

Originally classified as Sharp Class due to it's powerful claws, the Cleverclaw was reclassified as a Strike Class on account of its extreme intelligence, before being reclassified yet again as Tracker Class due to its keen eyesight, hearing, and ability to pursue prey. The Cleverclaw is the master of coordinating hunts on the ground, but the weak link in the sky, even a Gronkle can outperform a Cleverclaw in terms of stability and maneuverability.

In Conclusion, the Cleverclaw is a dragon you best hope to never meet in person, because if you find one, you find a Pod that had deemed you either as prey, or as another predator, competition that must be eliminated.

Notes

One Cleverclaw has abandoned its Pod to pursue a life among the Corps, however the circumstances were incredibly unique and the odds of it happening are one in near infinite.

A bergad of fallen Roman Legionaries have been discovered with signs of Cleverclaws eating their fill, weather that means five maybe six Cleverclaws successfully killed the bergad or simply scavenged the fallen soldiers is hard to say.

Cleverclaws are known to scale trees in order to get the drop on Prey.

Cleverclaws can not digest bone and as such rip the meat of their kill off the bone before eating.

Injury to the wing is not as fatal an injury to a Cleverclaw as it is to other dragons since Cleverclaws are not dependent on flight for survival.

Cleverclaws can not eat fish, only wild or domestic game.

 **Out of Character Data**

 **The Cleverclaw was heavily inspired by the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park, just upped the size a little and gave them wings and the ability to breathe fire. I know this description differs from the one at the start of Chapter 5 but I'll fix that as soon as I get Word on my new computer.**


	6. Deadly Nadder

Deadly Nadder

Sometimes spelled Naddar depending on the local pronunciation, this species of dragon are well known for their adaptability and and variety in appearance. Allowing this dragon to fit in almost anywhere it desires.

In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs and it is about 30 feet long as an adult. It's small yet keen eyes allow an impressive field of vision but unfortunately unable to see directly forward. The Dragon's massive nose and nasal horn obstruct the Nadder forward vision, a blind spot that the Nadder uses its sense of smell to overcome.

A Nadder's body can be covered in a blend of many bright and exotic colors with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are mottled, darker shades. The earlier mentioned horn located on the Nadder's nose is commonly used to batter opponents or forage for food can be used to help identify a Nadder's gender, as Females tend to have more curve to their horns, while Males' horns are much thicker throughout.

On the back of a Nadder's head you can see a frill of spines protecting the neck, the exact number varies with age. Coating the tail is a series of similar spines that can be hurled at a target with remarkable precision despite the lack of binocular vision. Contrary to the Old Lore, the spines and teeth of the Deadly Nadder are NOT poisonous, once again a lie spread to demonize the Dragon. When relaxed and unthreatened, the Nadder's spines are smoothed against the tail, but when the Dragon feels danger or fear, the spines fold out to intimidate any potential threat.

The Deadly Nadder is famous for their variety in color, problem is that they as a species know it, and as such spend a lot of time and effort preening and cleaning themselves, acting very vain and self absorbed in the process. However, when action is required, a Nadder quickly loses it's vanity and is more than willing to get it's claws dirty for a good cause.

Nadders are surprisingly strong and hard workers once they have set their mind to it. Often enjoying labor and contributing to progress. The thing is, the Deadly Nadder is able to assume a wide variety of careers. If tasked with farming, a Nadder's tail spines are perfect for plowing entire fields with a few flybys. If tasked with fishing or hunting, the dragon's nose and spines are sure to provide a good haul. And the dragon's combination of stability and raw strength allow it to carry heavy loads of cargo, by air, without much effort.

Deadly Nadders' diet consists of the same as most dragons: fish, domestic livestock, wild game, and some plants sparingly. As with most dragons, Nadders hate Eels and refuse to even be near one. Cornering a Nadder with an eel is a sure fire way to get impaled by a spine.

A Deadly Nadder's fire is a Magnesium based flame, meaning while one of the hottest fires produced by a dragon recorded, a fire blast is able to melt stone and leave devastating scorch marks, but actually has little chance of setting another object aflame. making it one of the safer fires to use.

It is recommended that when approaching a Deadly Nadder, that you announce your presence first and then work your way to the dragon's side, never the back. You do not want to startle or catch a Nadder off guard, or walk tight into the business end of the tail spines.

Notes

Common jobs done by the Deadly Nadder include but not limited to: Fishermen, Construction, Farmer, Dock Laborer, Hunter, Shepard, Rancher, and of course Warrior

A Deadly Nadder Identifies friends and acquaintances by smell, rather than sight and tends to only allow people it trusts to enter it's blindspot.

Due to their blind spot, Nadders are reluctant to use their fire breath unless a rider spots for them.

Deadly Nadders love to play fetch and tug of war with both humans and other dragons.


	7. Rumblehorn

Rumblehorn

Sometimes nicknamed "Poachers bane", this hearty and powerful dragon has natural Armor and a body of a battering ram, making them one of the most effective Warriors in any conflict.

Accurately described as a flying armory, the Rumblehorn on average stands 11 feet tall and has a length of over 39 feet. The front half of the dragon is covering in natural armor plates strong enough to deflect arrows at close range while the head is shaped like an axe. Males also have an additional pair of elongated horns above and behind their eyes.

Scale color of a rumblehorn tends to be either faded or drab shade of green with either red or orange on the nasal horn. The dragon's massive size and bulk may fool many into thinking that the Rumblehorn is slow and all brawn, but the hearty beast has enough brain to match its brawn.

If the Rumblehorn is famous for anything rather than their ferocity and effectiveness in battle it's their sense of smell. Unless completely and utterly incinerated, a Rumblehorn is capable of picking up a scent from nearly any source and never losing or giving up on the trail to the point of obsession.

Seriously, we have not found a single way to eliminate or mask a traceable scent during multiple experiments. Submerging the object underwater and even freezing it in a block of ice isn't enough to stop a Rumblehorn from catching it's scent.

In Battle, an aggressive Rumblehorn is a force to be feared with the ability to charge forward with it's frontal armor and punch a hole in anything short of a 2 feet thick reinforced stone wall and keep going. If that's not enough, it will try again, but dive from a high altitude and add gravity to the formula. But just because the dragon's forward half is the only half with natural armor plates doesn't mean the rear is vulnerable. The Rumblehorn's hide is still quite thick and on the tip of it's tail is a boney hammer that it can swing with enough force to smash a full coat of arms and the ribcage of the man wearing it at high speed.

The Rumblehorn's fire is equally devastating but only at medium to long range. When the Rumblehorn fires, the blast is white hot, but quickly cools into a molten, stony projectile that gives the blast extra kinetic punch when hitting it's target.

The Rumblehorn is no doubt well suited to the role of Warrior and Protector, armed and armored enough to tackle almost any threats head on, but able to also fight smart and outwit an enemy, much to the dismay of many, many, late Dragon Hunters and Poachers. The Rumblehorn has also found a place as a tracker, using it's powerful nose and drive to follow the trail to expose hidden threats among our midst, and promptly stop them from causing harm.

Notes:

It's not uncommon to find both Males and Females challenging and ramming each other, apparently it's how Rumblehorns settle their differences and play with each other.

When Charging, A Rumblehorn is unable to change direction mid charge, giving an opponent a chance to dodge to safety, assuming that they haven't frozen in shock already.

Rumblehorns have been described as the perfect dragon for Vikings, as both are Hearty, huge, love a good fight, and incredibly stubborn.

If you spot a Rumblehorn following a scent coming your way, GET CLEAR! Rumblehorns will plow through almost anything short of a building or stone wall to keep the scent.


	8. Thundersail

Thundersail

Formerly called the Thunderclaw, the Thundersail is a Tracker Class dragon known for sticking their tongue out, traveling in herds, and the large sail on their back.

With the same relative size, weight, wings, torso, and legs, It's not difficult to mistake a Thundersail for a Snafflefang and vice versa. the few key external differences between the two are the tip of the tail, shape of the head, If they have a Nasal horn or not and the sail on their back rather than just spines.

Thundersails are very socal for a dragon, almost always in massive herds for safety, or combined strength when stampeding to attack. Sometimes, the only warning for a incoming stampede is the thunder like rumble they make as they run, hence Thundersail.

The actual Sail part of the Dragon appears to be used primarily for mating or intimidation, as males pump blood up into the sail, resulting in a bright flash in color.

It is quite common to see Thundersails stick out their tongues and let them hang, but don't be offended, as that is not why they do it. One would think that the two massive nasels holes would suggest a superior sense of smell, and to an extent they'd be right. Surprisingly a Thundersail's nose is actually quite weak, since the nose is primarily an air intake for it's fire breath more than a place for sent receptors. The Tongue however, is quite powerful able to "taste" the air like most reptiles (Namely snakes) and smell that way, so sticking their tongues out simply offers better reception.

Thundersails are also an example of a dragon that can and will eat anything a human would normally eat, as proven by one Thundersail who ate two over baked pies a human threw out without any trouble ingesting the fruit or crust.

Thundersails come in many colors, brighter colors means better health and dull colors implies poor health.

Notes

The Thundersail is also known as "the Sailback" and "Bad Baker's Best Bud"

The Thundersail's fire can on occasion become green, how and why is unknown.

 **Sorry it's short, could hardly find any reference on the Wiki that didn't repeat itself. I found this dragon extremely lacking in detail so I tried to fill in some gaps with what I believe are practical reasons.**


	9. Snifflehunch

Snifflehunch

These dragons always mean well with their actions, but unfortunately constantly irritate, annoy, and intrude on everyone's personal space. To them it's a simple and pleasant greeting, to everyone else: they literally poke their noses where they don't belong!

Snifflehunchs are typically colorful dragons, mostly in yellow, orange, blue, and green.

Their faces are similar to that of the Rumblehorn, though rounder and lacking the massive armor plates. They have round spines that go from their head down to their tail. Their backs form a hump shape, contributing to their name. Additionally, their back can expand into a large sail-like structure or a larger hump that like the Thundersail, is used for attracting mates and intimidating attackers.

Not much is known about this dragon other than their obsession with, well, sticking their noses in other people's business because put simply, that's the only thing they've been observed doing. To date, there are no eyewitness accounts to a Snifflehunch doing even mundane tasks like eating or sleeping.

You can count on one to show up when you don't want it, and you can also count on them disappearing from the face of the Earth when you actually do.

 **Again another short entry, due to lack of reference. Seriously I think I got more written here then there is on the actual Wiki!**


	10. Scaldron

Scauldron

These Tidal Class dragons were called "the original sea monster" in the old Lore, which to an extent is understandable given that these dragons can grow up to be the size of a Longship as an adult.

This dragon is gigantic, growing up to a size nearly the same as many giant cetaceans. It is a huge sea dragon that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hangs from its chin.

Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to blast water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, but contrary to the Old Lore are not venomous. Two or more whisker-like strings are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color into parched gray when dangerously dehydrated. These colors are close to that of the ocean and it could serve as a form of camouflage for the dragon while submerged.

These dragons are no doubt best suited to a life at sea but have on several occasions come onto land or remain airborne, though the dragon will always choose the home field advantage of the sea when threatened. A Scaldren's diet can consist of almost anything in the water, including other Tidal Class dragons, giving them a somewhat, flawed reputation.

Due to their massive size and strength, Scauldrons have been used in various ports to safely pull ships into dock far faster than it would normally take, cutting off just under half the time it takes to dock a ship once it enters the harbor.

Scauldrons are also well known for their other exclusive job: Damage Control, firefighters. Normally a Scauldron instinctively superheats it's payload of water, but with proper coaching and practice can learn to overcome that instinct, enabling a Scauldron to collect large volumes of water from the nearby sea or Water Tower and carry it to the fire before spraying its payload of unheated water onto the flames. This practice has proven to be far more effective at fighting fires then the normal bucket brigade, able to arrive faster and spray water over a wider area.

Scaldrons naturally live at the sea, but can survive anywhere as long as their is a large enough body of water to swim in, like a lake or dammed up river, the only trouble is getting them overland without having them dehydrate. The Scauldron may be massive and intimidating at first but don't worry, Scaldrons are surprisingly unaggressive and tries not to hurt anyone, unless you pull out a weapon on one, then you get scalded Idiot.


	11. The Thunderdrum

Thunderdrum

These Tidal Class Dragons are known to be some of the largest and oldest dragons recorded. With an estimated lifespan of nearly three centuries these dragons can grow to compete with the size of a Heavy Battlecruiser alone, and a pod can compete with the size of an entire fleet.

As hatchlings, Thunderdrums are small with their bodies measuring about 11 inches long and wide and equipped with four stubby legs, two wings, and a long flexible tail. At this point in their life they can survive on land as well as underwater.

At age 16 A Thunderdrum is about thrice the size of an adult human, not including wingspan and their tail. At this point the dragon has reached maturity and grown several spines on their backs and tails. The Dragons stays the same relative size for about ninety years. During which they can live among humans and out of water without much problem.

After said ninety years or after the Thunderdrum's human passes away, the dragon retires back out to sea and dives deep before hitting another growth spurt one that makes the already imposing dragon a true titan.

These "Elder" Thunderdrums lose their legs and live completely underwater, only coming up to the surface on occasion to breach like wales. Probably to remember what it was like to fly all those years ago.

The Thunderdrum's namesake, it's sonic roar is achieved by inhaling large volumes of air in it's lungs and unleashing it by shouting. At maturity (Ages 16 to 106) the roar is powerful enough to shatter eardrums and send opponents flying with enough force to break bones. Elder Thunderdrums however are much more powerful, able to shred entire fleets of Longships with ease making them an incredible asset to the Corps Navy.

A Thunderdrum's diet consists of the expected marine food sources. but it is unknown what exactly they feed on in the dark depths of the ocean when growing into elders.

As for personality, Thunderdrums are more predictable than other dragons, Hatchlings are troublemakers without supervision. Mature Thunderdrums are stubborn at times, but unflinchingly loyal to their humans and each other. And Elder Thunderdrums are much slower in terms of response but are still unflinchingly loyal to their own kind and won't hesitate to help human in trouble at sea.

Thunderdrums are very trusting in each other and in their human allies, as a Hatchling will obey any mature Thunderdrum whether it's their parent or not. And Mature Thunderdrums have a mutual trust so strong with each other that one thunderdrum can walk into another's home (so to speak) and there would be no confrontation or standoff between the two.

Interestingly, the Egg of the Thunderdrum had a much stronger shell then most dragon eggs possibly to resist the pressure of deep water, and as such a Hatchling actually has to blast it's own egg open to hatch.

Notes:

An Elder Thunderdrum is able to identify the descendants of their former human partner and approach the descendents to aid them in said partner's memory.

Thunderdrums are protective of hatchlings and children even if it's not their own species, unleashing their wrath on any who attempt harm on any young life.

Hearing a Pod of Thunderdrums sing from underwater is said among sailors to be a sign of good fortune, as it implies that the pod is there to protect sailors from harm.


	12. Bewilderbeast

Bewilderbeast

Sometimes referred to as the Glacier Dragon, The Bewilderbeast is to date the largest dragon recorded 520 feet long and 160 feet high these colossal dragons. Watching a Bewilderbeast is certain to awe, or terrify anyone.

The Bewilderbeast is a very large, spiky dragon with two big mammoth-like tusks and huge multiple wings. The front side of its body is covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. Their size is considerably larger than that of the Red Death. Protrusions from the back of their head form a frill. Unlike Red Deaths, Bewilderbeasts are unable to fly as not having big enough wings for flight, mostly due to their colossal body sizes, and it is likely they use their wings as fins to aid in swimming.

Proportions of upper and lower jaws are unlike those of usual reptiles, having a fish-like mouth with small teeth. Their lips are similar to those of mammals like humans to enable them 'blow' actions. Interestingly, no nostrils are visible on their faces. It's hard, coral like skin, covers the whole body and the scales provide surprisingly robust defenses to the dragon. In total, this species has many unique characteristics, making it a very mammal-like dragon. Its many colours include ice white, muddy gray, and dark purple.

Much less a living individual and more of a sentient ecosystem, a Bewilderbeast is able to construct massive ice shelters that can serve as homes to hundreds of dragons at a time. A Bewilderbeast is also able to influence other dragons via hypnotic suggestions carried by sound, enabling the Bewilderbeast to bend the wills of other dragons if it chose to, becoming an unstoppable dragon Tyrant. Thankfully that has only happened once and not of the dragon's free will.

Naturally, Bewilderbeasts are kind and benevolent by nature, with the best for the dragons that live in their shelters in mind, willing to gather and project massive amounts of fish airborne for other dragons to eat or attack nearby Poachers that stray too close.

And while the Bewilderbeast's powerful ice breath has endless potential for creation and destruction, the ice breath itself is not endless with a relatively short magazine. The main reason Bewilderbeasts are much more likely to fight using their tusks instead of Ice.

Sadly, the Bewilderbeast is not immune to suffering or evil, as proven by the Bewilderbeast kept as a slave to Drago Bludvist. It is unknown how exactly Bludvist managed to enslave the Colossal Dragon, but in the end the Bewilderbeast became another unwilling slave in Drago's army, too afraid of the consequences for rebellion to resist. Even when the Bewilderbeast took the title of Alpha, Drago had control of it's every action.

After it's defeat and the death of Drago Bludvist at the Battle of Berk, the Bewilderbeast willingly surrendered the title of Alpha to the victor and swam away to find its own path, eventually creating its own ice shelter in the Frozen Sea, content to live the rest of it's years alone, probably feeling immense guilt for the actions Drago made it do.

Notes:

Some theories suggest that the Bewilderbeast held back when fighting the current Alphas, trying to give them enough of a chance to kill Drago. Since a Night Fury was discovered suffocated in the same Bewilderbeast Ice Blasts in its shelter in the Frozen Sea. Counter Theories argue that Drago was too smart to not realize the dragon is holding back and that the current Alphas survived by working together, rather than the Night Fury's raw speed and maneuverability.

So far, only two Bewilderbeasts have been seen: The Former Alpha who died during Battle of Sanctuary, and the Bewilderbeast freed from Drago's control. There had been no other account or sighting of anything similar.

It is possible that Bewilderbeasts are soon to be extinct

The former Alpha had shown its distrust of the Corps Navy, possibly due to the fact he saw them as a threat or perhaps even jealousy of Human Engineering.

 **(Also updated the the Author's note on Chapter One, please read it before reviewing.)**


	13. Sliquifier

Sliquifier

As the fastest and slipperiest Tidal Class Dragon that lives in saltwater, Sliquifiers are well known for their speed and maneuverability, but not as many people are as aware of how well the dragon is tied to the field of medicine and medical research.

It has a sea green body with bright purple wings and tail. It's mouth glows blue and it has small fin lining on its are thin tentacle-like strings under its chin. The Sliquifier is comparatively smaller than other Tidal Class dragons, small enough to easily live in a human house. (Assuming that the Hanger is a giant pool of saltwater.)

The Sliquifier is well known for its method of hunting, using a combination of its acid saliva and it's raw speed to churn up a whirlpool of acid that sucks in unlucky schools of fish to eat.

What most people don't know is that Sliquifier Acid contains potent medicinal properties and can save lives if properly handled and prepared. The first step is to have the dragon use it's acid in FRESH WATER and collected, Having salt mixed in will turn the acid toxic to humans. The next step is to boil and evaporate most of the freshwater and acid mixture until the remaining substance turns into a sea green gelish form. That will remove any remaining toxicity while preserving the wanted medicinal properties, at that point it is simply a matter of transport and storage, applying small amounts of freshwater to avoid drying out.

The gell simply has to be rubbed into the injury, at which point it will start to prevent infection and numb pain, making it a popular find in any Damage Control Drugbox or any Medical Clinic. However, due to the fact that the gel can dry out it is rare to find it in smaller medical kits like 1 man or 10 man kits.

Unfortunately, the Medicine's strength and popularity have resulted in an increase of bootlegged and quack suppliers selling bad or knockoff medicine to unaware buyers. This "medicine" is either processed wrong and toxic, or just a sloppy mixture of off hand ingredients that don't hold up to closer inspection. Unless it comes from a legitimate and licensed supplier it is unsafe for use, over forty men, women, and children died from using medicine from an unlicensed source.

Notes:

A Sliquifier's diet is to be expected for most Marine dragons, consisting of fish and other aquatic animals. However it is interesting to note that Sliquifiers have been observed eating eels caught in the acid whirlpool, making it the second dragon recorded to eat eels.

There have been claims of a separate species of Tidal Class dragon called the Tide Glider, closer inspection revealed it to be a hoax spawned from a partial sighting of a Sliquifier

Due to the fact that Fresh Water is required to produce the Sliquifier's gel, Suppliers build their laboratories next to the mouth of rivers emptying into the sea to allow easy access to fresh water and the sea where the dragons live.


	14. Seashocker

Seashocker

Sometimes nicknamed the Skrill of the Seas, the Seashocker is a deep sea dwelling dragon capable of using bioelectricity for mating, hunting, or battle. Despite being poor fliers and having a large appetite for a dragon their size, they make shockingly great allies to anyone who lives at sea.

The Seashocker is easy to identify by their "double headed manta ray" like appearance, made up of two triangular swimming wings and two separate heads, necks, and torsos joined together at the tail. Each torso contains it's own set of vital organs separate from the other torso including separate hearts, lungs, and digestive systems. The only vital organ that seems to be shared between the two heads is the brain, as Seashockers develop only one personality while other dragons with multiple heads have a good chance to develop a separate personality for each head.

Sea shockers are one of if not the fastest Tidal class Dragons, they commonly live in small pods about five or six strong and work together to survive. While Seashockers tend to prefer the darker depths of the ocean to the shallows, they have like the Thunderdrums made a habit of visiting the surface world and bonding with Humans.

Seashockers are well known for there controbution to the Icebreaker's success in carving a path through the Frozen Sea, attacking and weakening the thick ice in the ship's path with their incredibly sharp dorsal fins. Alternatively, they are also credited with the success of sabotaging many Marauder ships by again using their dorsal fins to slice through the hull, leaving massive holes below the waterline.

Seashocker are also well known for their bioelectricity, able to project electric fields from each of their heads that can be used for a variety of purposes. The most common use is hunting, when a pod of Seashockers combine their electric fields to create a deadly net of underwater lightning to catch and kill schools of fish to eat. Seashockers also use their bioelectricity to fend off predators or communicate with each other.

Unfortunately, the Seashocker's use of Bioelectricity can also betray it, as it can be detected by any shark for miles, and draw them in like moths to a flame. Like Bloodthirsty moths to a very tasty and easy to find flame. Due to this constant threat of shark attacks, Seashockers are more then likely to stay close to bigger aquatic animals or even ships, objects that deter sharks most of the time.

The Seashocker also has another notable weakness in addition to it's inability to fly and sharks: Two stomachs that can need an almost constant supply of healthy food. That bioelectricity has to be generated somehow, and that is by burning lots and lots of calories.

Notes

The Seashockers' natural high demand for food has created the negative stereotype that they are lazy and greedy, unaware of the dragon's high metabolism.

Due to the lack of cooperation of Skrills in the research and development of Electricity, many researchers have turned to the Seashokers in the hope unlocking the potential of electricity.

Apparently, a superficial bite boosted with an electric charge is a respectful greeting among Seashockers, much to the dismay of others.

Suposedly Seashockers are able to glow in the darkness of the deep ocean in order to attract a mate, obviously this remains to be proven as no human has been able to swim that deep to observe it.

There is a condition in which a Seashocker becomes unable to produce electricity, the cure is eating a live electric eel to jumpstart the Seashocker's own bioelectricity. Ironic since Seashocker crave Electric eels like candy, guess the shock tastes good to them.


	15. River Rascals

River Rascals

A fresh water dwelling marine dragon, the River Rascals are sometimes had to identify separate of the more common Terrible Terrors. Such a mistake is easily forgiven though, as the two separate species act almost the same behavior wise.

For appearence, River Rascals generally measure about two feet long as an adult and four inches wide, very similar to the Terrible Terror. The River Rascal has four legs with webbed feet and no wings even though the tail has a large vertical membrane to help it swim like a fish. It is also wise to note that the dragon's color is reminiscent of the stones on the bottom of a riverbed for camouflage.

As their name implies River Rascals typically dig out their dens next to Riverbeds or large bodies of freshwater. _Never saltwater_. River Rascals are ambush predators patrolling the shores around their home for small prey to approach the waterside in order to drink. They are fond of eating Mice, weasels, badgers, hares, and even sheep if the opportunity presents itself.

River Rascals produce gas that can serve one of three functions: Buoyancy, Fuel for their fire, or voice mimicry, meaning a River Rascal needs to be wise about how and when it uses any of it's gas. The Fire produced from a River Rascal burns bright and fast, albeit at low temperatures considering, and leaves a foul smelling smoke behind after combustion.

If a River Rascal is in desperate need of food, or maybe to simply bluff an opponent, the dragon can manipulate the pitch and volume of it's voice by manipulating the gas passing through it's own vocal cords, enabling the dragon to fake the sounds and calls of any nearby animals. Like a fake mating call to lure in prey, or intimidate other predators with massive roars.

River Rascals tend to stick close to the safety of freshwater, but are known to have the same need to hoard like Terrible Terrors. Obviously their ability to steal is limited in comparison to that of a Terrible Terror, but River Rascals have another way to live up to their names: Stinking up your dwelling with foul smelling smoke. A few people have managed to "domesticate" River Rascals, and began to regret it as the troublesome dragons kept them awake at night by "mimicking" human speech.

Notes

Saltwater is extremely toxic to River Rascals, thus the extreme emphasis for freshwater.

When approaching prey, a River Rascal always swims upstream to avoid giving away its presence

River Rascals are the only Tidal Class Dragons that are actually live in an environment without tides.

River Rascals are a combination of an Otter, Raccoon, Crocodile, and stink bombs

 **That's the end of the Tidal Class. What class should I go over next?**


	16. Monstrous Nightmare

Monstrous Nightmare

Famous for their Fire Jackets and bad attitudes, the Monstrous Nightmare is without a doubt one of the most frightening dragons known to the Corps. A dangerous and aggressive opponent, only a few warriors had the bravery and skill to battle this species during the time of the Old Lore.

But with proper knowledge and understanding, the Monstrous Nightmare isn't the stuff of nightmares it once was, most of the time. . .

Monstrous Nightmares come in many different colors such as purple, blue, scarlet, or green and possesses a long, snakelike neck and tail. Unlike some other breeds of dragon, it has no forelegs, and its ground-based locomotion is similar to that of the Snow Wraith and Skrill, except that it has a lower profile due to its sprawled wings; it can use its claw-tipped wings to "crawl" along the floor. Their horns serve mainly for intimidation and make natural handholds for a Rider but due to their position are completely ineffective in combat. During their younger years the Dragons tend to have dark stripes across their body that eventually break up into spots as the dragon ages.

The Monstrous Nightmare's jaw shares many strong similarities with snakes and Crocodiles, namely the ability to unhinge their jaw bones from the skull and unmatched bite strength. These features allow the dragons to get the biggest bite possible and slam their mouth shut on a moment's notice with immeasurable speed and power. Ironically though the jaw's strength only works one way, meaning it is relatively simple to force a Nightmare to keep it's mouth shut. (Assuming you don't have to worry about the rest of it's body.)

By default, Monstrous Nightmares are fearless and quick to pick a fight with anything they deem a challenge. Making this the bully of dragons, quick to prove its superiority to smaller, weaker dragons. They tend to be very self absorbed and very easily lose situational awareness if something else has caught his attention. While this makes them a formidable and near inescapable fighter, it also serves as their greatest weakness as they are quick to underestimate others and ignore anything outside their small attention span.

The Dragon's stubborn and independent nature makes them one of the most difficult dragons to bond with as a Nightmare will at times ditch their partners entirely, though mostly only for a short time. If a female Monstrous Nightmare roars a distress call, any nearby male that doesn't already have a mate will instinctively answer no matter the situation. Despite this it is quite common for a male Monstrous Nightmare to attack a female's clutch of eggs in an effort to eliminate future competition.

The Monstrous Nightmare naturally secrets a kerosene like gel on it's body and produces it in it's saliva. This gel burns violently when ignited and allows the fire to splash and spread around and through objects making it a dangerous weapon. Alternatively, the Nightmare can set itself on fire as a defence mechanism and a way to intimidate would be attackers. If a Nightmare feels threatened or is caught off guard it will instinctively set itself ablaze, often unintentionally setting their rider's pants on fire as well.

The Monstrous Nightmare eats Domestic Livestock, Fish, and Wild Game


End file.
